The Bachelor's
by BloodyRose1918
Summary: They were the towns most eligible men until four she vampires moved in next door.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my latest Alternate Universe!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella!!! Have you seen my jean skirt?" I looked down to see Rosalie's jean skirt on me, oops??

"Uh…" Great, master of words, uh. I was looking for my favourite top, it said wicked in red letters, and was black and the sleeves tied up with black satin ribbons.

"Bella! Your wearing my skirt!" Rosalie yelled as she stormed in my room.

"So?" I challenged.

"Take it off! I need it!!"

"You can wear that top of mine you like, if I can wear your skirt?" I half asked.

"Okay, but which one?"

"The black baby doll tank top…" I said a little distracted.

"Okay" She said as she grabbed it out of my closet.

"Why do you girls insist on looking like diva's when were only going to the airport?" My "mother" Esme asked.

"Mom we insist, on looking like diva's as you put it, because there may be some cutie's!!" Alice my "sister" and best friend said as she fanned herself.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go." Mom said as she grabbed her suitcases and walked down the stairs, we followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's really short because I don't know if anyone will like it, but if you do review or just add to your alert or favourite's **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm updating super fast for everyone who likes my story! I'm so glad there's so many!! This story has gotten the most reviews on the first chapter than all the others!! I guess you can tell which one's the best!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **"Okay, Okay. Let's go." Mom said as she grabbed her suitcases and walked down the stairs, we followed.

We entered Mount McKinley Airport, one of the four airports in Denali where my family

was currently leaving to go to our new home in Forks, Washington. First we had to take a

plane to Seattle, which was an excruciating long 6 hour flight, after that we have to take a

much smaller plane to Port Angeles which is only a one hour flight, _thank god!_

"So.. Can I maybe go to the gift shop?" Alice asked hesitantly, of course the first thing

she thinks of is shopping.

"Of course, dear! Just be back in 20 minutes, we have to be on the plane in a half an

hour." Our mother said.

"Okay! Bella, Rose, do you want to come?" She asked hopefully.

"Umm sure…"I said hesitantly, she can't buy much in an gift shop, right?

"Of course Alice you don't even have to ask!" Rose replied more cheerily thank myself.

Alice squealed happily, grabbed are hands and started to drag us towards the gift shop, and many other stores.

"Oh Bella this was practically made for you!!" Alice yelled from halfway across the store, I looked over to see her holding up a nice half top that would come to right under my breasts. It had "Punk rock" written across it. The shirt was black with white stripes across it, it also had a skull and cross bones, with angel wings coming off of it. All in all in was beautiful. I walked over to Alice and took the shirt, and quickly went into the changing room. I slipped out of my shirt and pulled the shirt on, and looked in the mirror.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, the shirt was made for me, it showed off all of my curves, all in all I looked _hot_!

"What? Let me see! Oh please!!" Alice squeaked in her high soprano voice.

I stepped out much to Alice's pleasure, she looked so happy that I had tried the shirt on.

"Told you so! You look so awesome!!!" She gasped.

"Oh my! Bella you look so good!" Rosalie said as she walked up.

"Thank you I think I will buy it." I said in a very sophisticated voice, they simply giggled

in response. I quickly changed at human pace, and walked up to the counter to pay.

Alice walked up with about 10 other shirts, and 3 pairs of jeans, and 2 skirts.

"I haven't even tried them on, Alice" I said to low for human ears to pick up.

"I've 'seen' it…" She said tapping her head with her index finger.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly pulling out my credit card, money was no issue for my family, with a sister who can predict the stock market, and the lottery number's. We've won the lottery a couple of times, only when we needed it, though.

We started to walk back to where our "mother" Esme was. We had to hurry-by human standards- to terminal four.

"This is the last call for all boarding flight 216." A nasal voice came over the intercom.

"Come on, girls that's our flight!" Esme said frantically. With our carry-on bags slung over our shoulder's we ran at human pace, to our gate.

"Made it." Rose said to the flight attendant pretending to gasp for air. The thing is my family and I are vampires, I was the first changed. I was eighteen when I got bitten, I was walking down an alley way when I was ambushed by many men, they had slammed me against the walls, until I was covered in my own blood, I don't think there first intention was to kill me, but who knows I could be wrong. All I remember after that was seeing a boy walk up to me and kiss, my neck, or at least I thought he was kissing my neck. I woke up in a cellar, I wandered through the house looking for someone, something, but there was no sign of life there, or if someone did live there before they did a very good job of hiding it.

Next was Esme, I changed her in 1921, I was hunting in Ashland, when I heard an ear piercing scream, I ran towards it to find a 26 year-old Esme laying in a pool of her own blood. I assumed she was dead and was about to go report her death to the police when I heard her heart weakly beating, and I knew she didn't have much time left. So I changed her, even though I was a new vampire, I had amazing control, I just never had a liking for human blood, Aro of the Volturi said that in my human life I must have had a problem with blood. Esme immediately became my mother figure, and easily adapted to my style of life.

Next came Rose, I found her in 1933, while working as a nurse, she had fallen ill, with cancer she was on the verge of death when I went to change her Iv. I quickly took out all of the needles, and shut off her hate monitor, and wheel her down to the morgue. It was the one room free of the living, so I quickly took her home, and changed her. I told Esme to stay out of the house while Rose was changing in case she lost control, even after twelve years her control wasn't perfected, but now eighty-six years after her change her control is perfect, she has never slipped.

Next to join our family was Alice, but unlike Esme, and rose I didn't change Alice. Using her visions, she found our family but she always says there was something she never found in the woods, those fateful years ago…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's how I decided to end this chapter but I will update Wednesday, I wont update Tuesday because I have a huge poetry project due Wednesday and I haven't started because I was sick so yea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay as I promised here is the update for today! I'm so happy I've gotten 26 reviews for 2 chapters! Okay yea I know I'm weird!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **Next to join our family was Alice, but unlike Esme, and rose I didn't change Alice. Using her visions, she found our family but she always says there was something she never found in the woods, those fateful years ago…

"Ah! This is just too awesome!" Alice squealed while running towards our rental car, a yellow 911 turbo. I have to admit it is nice, I bet it goes over 160, which is where the limit was for my last car.

"I could do so much work on the engine! You think I could get it into racing shape?" Rose asked more to herself than anyone.

"Of course Rosy!" I said in a mock preppy voice. (**A/n I don't really have a problem with preps, unless they bug me.)**

"Well belly, maybe you could help me?" _Well she gets revenge fast. _

"Sure, and by help you mean watch, right?" I asked in a nervous voice. See I have never been one to fix cars, or even work with tools, it's kind of sad. Well at least I can run fast, I was actually the fastest in my family not to brag or anything.

"I can't wait to see what kinds of malls they have!!!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Oh yay! Malls!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet you!" Rose playfully scolded.

"Thanks, sis love yah too!" I said really loud in her ear.

"Ouch Bella!!" She screamed right back.

"Enough girls!" Esme scolded from the front of the car.

"Okay mommy!" We both said in really childish voices.

"Alright girls, remember this time we won't have to move as quickly if you leave the humans alone, okay?" Esme asked, I guess she was making sure we wouldn't hurt anyone this time, I mean it's not like we hurt him physically, just emotionally…

"But, mom!! What are we supposed to do for fun??" Alice whined.

"Yeah mom?" Rose joined in. now it's my turn.

"Okay so I kind of toyed with his emotions, but it was only one time, he probably doesn't even remember me!"

"His mother yelled at me for an hour, she probably would have gone on longer if you hadn't made her forget the whole thing happened!" Esme said in a motherly tone.

Those were two of my many powers, I could erase people memories, and make them forget they ever met us, and I can control everyone's emotions. Well those aren't my only powers, you see I'm in some way like a sponge I guess, you see I get a new power every time I come in contact with a new vampire, because I get their power, that's why I used the sponge analogy, in some form I suck up their power and I get the exact same one.

"Yeah I know…" I said a little distracted.

"When is this going to be over, all I can smell is dirty, sweaty humans?" Rose hissed under hear breath.

"I know it's pretty gross!" Alice agreed, I nodded in agreement as well as Esme. We had entered a store so that we could change into different clothes.

"Okay well we will arrive at our home in approximately, thirty minutes, but looking at the traffic going to Forks we may be delayed 10 or 20 minutes…" I said sadly.

"Okay that's not that long, I guess?" Rose half asked.

"Way to bring me down Bella." Alice whined. I then closed my eyes and zoned out, I guess that's about as close to sleep as we get. We were back in the car now and pulling out into the traffic. I zoned out completely I guess that's as close as we get to sleep.

Someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder, but I gave no response, I then felt someone touch my and hand and "BELLA!!!!" I 'heard' Alice yell at me through her mind. My eyes flashed open, and became black as I glared at Alice.

"It's time to get up sleepy head!" Alice said ruffling my hair.

"Ev's Alice"

"Ev's?" She gave me a questioning look.

"You know like Ev's as in "whatever!" Duh." I said pretending to sound super smart, although I am smart since I've been through high school many times and college a few less.

"Okay, Okay." Alice looked around before talking again. "Okay I had a vision, are neighbour's are vampire's! Can you believe it!! I can't wait to meet them!!" Vampire's sweet I can make a lot of new friends, if their coven is big.

"Cool" I said happily. "Wait, where are we?" I asked a little confused; we were still on a highway just pulled off to the side.

"Oh well, if you look across the street you can see the local sports store, rose and mom are in there getting baseball, lacrosse, and soccer things. So we can play with the new vamps!" Alice said, now it was my turn to give her a questioning look.

"Vamps?" I asked matching her tone from before.

"I decided if you can make up words, so can I!" She said triumphantly. I heard the trunk being opened, and assumed that rose and mom were just putting the things in the back.

Rose hopped in the front, and was holding something in her hand.

"Look at these shin pads! Their pink and black!!!"

"Uh, rose we don't need shin guards." I said a bit confused as to why she would buy them.

"Oh I know but the boy in that store insisted on me buying them, he was pretty cute for a human, I think we could have a lot of fun with this one!" Rose said with an evil smile on her face.

"You will do no such thing!" Esme said getting in and starting the car.

"Fine mom!" Alice rose, and myself whined. _What mom doesn't know can't hurt her! _

Alice and Rose thought at the same time, it was like they planned it. I looked up at the roof of the car and then to the floor, only Alice and Rose new that I was really agreeing.

About two minutes later we arrived in the more expensive houses of town, Seconds later we were at the end of the street turning into a driveway that lead to an enormous, Victorian style mansion. It had bay windows, and a wrap around porch, all in all it was gorgeous.

I looked over the next house that was like ours only newer, and saw a gorgeous boy with bronze hair getting out of a Volvo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my!! I wonder who it is? Anyways sorry it's not exactly 4:30 it's more like 4:57! I feel so bad! Well please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry I didn't update very fast but I've been busy, but school gets out on Thursday so expect very quick updates soon!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I looked over the next house that was like ours only newer, and saw a gorgeous boy with bronze hair getting out of a Volvo.

I grabbed my suitcases, and quickly went into the house. I really wanted to have a bubble

bath so that I could relax. I looked through the house to find a bedroom, it looked like

they all had bathrooms, and walk-in closets. Therefore I could pick whichever one I

wanted. I went up to the third floor, and opened the door to what I assumed was a

bedroom. My assumptions were right. The room was huge; it had a queen size bed in it,

and it had two glass doors that lead outside. Of course I ran straight to them, dropping my

suitcases on the way, and opened them quickly. I stepped outside and took a breath of

fresh air, I looked around I could see our backyard, and our neighbours yard as well, who

happened to be vampires. I turned around and went back into my room. I looked around

to see where I had dropped my suitcases, I quickly found them beside the bed. I moved

them to the door of my closet, and walked into the washroom, and looked under the sink,

of course there was bubble bath, it smelled like freesia and gave the water a slight pink

tinge. I started the water and poured in some of the bubble bath, it immediately started to

foam. I stripped down and put my foot in the water, a slow tingling sensation go through

my foot. I quickly stepped in with my other foot and sat down. I slowly started to slide

under, I could now get some peace without having to worry about drowning.

I wonder who lives in this rainy town, Rose did say that the boy in the sports store

was cute for a human, I could have some fun with him. Oh right, there's vampires too,

maybe they'll be cute, that bronze haired boy was absolutely gorgeous, even by vampire

standards. I may be able to have fun with him, maybe. A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" Asked Alice's soft voice.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, well we're going to go meet the vampire's in a couple of minutes I was just wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked hopefully, it was obvious she didn't want to do this without me.

"Yes I would like to come just give me five minutes, Kay?" I said standing up and stepping out of the tub.

"Okay!" She sound much happier now, I heard her soft footsteps and the click of a door.

I looked in the closet and found a black towel, of course Esme stocked the house with our favourite things, I guess that explains the reason I have black sheets, and a silver quilt. My favourite colours in my room, of course.

I grabbed my suit case and looked for a very curve complementing shirt.

"Ah! There you are!" I said as I picked up my favourite shirt. It came to just under my

breasts, it was black with white-ish lines going across it and it said "Punk Rock" In white

letters, it also had a skull and cross bones with angel wings on it. I quickly grabbed a bra

and slipped both of them on, I was right the shirt really did make me look even better.

I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans that made my hips look nice.

I ran down the stairs and right into Alice, we both fell on our butts are started laughing as

hard as we could.

"You ready?" Alice asked me.

"Of course, just let me put my hair up" I said while concentrating on making my hair

Pretty, yet another one of my powers I can change mine and other's appearance's.

Alice got up and offered me her hand, I took it.

"Now then, let's go!" Rose said happily as she walked in the room.

Alice grabbed a pair of sandals to go with her jean skirt and pink half top with a jean jacket. Rose was wearing a backless crimson shirt, and of course a mini skirt just like

Alice. I grabbed a pair of flats and Rose grabbed her stiletto boots, and Esme grabbed a

pair of one inch ankle high boots.

Esme came out wearing a nice pair of pants, and a fancy top. They all looked stunning,

not to be conceited, but so did I.

I opened the door and waited for everyone to go out before closing it. We walked down

our driveway, turned right and then we walked up the neighbours driveway.

We walked up the stairs, and I rang the doorbell. We all heard footsteps, coming closer to the

door, it slowly the opened…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Update later tonight! **

**-BloodyRose1918×**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahaha that cliffy was so mean!! Well I am a bit insane and people call me sadistic but I'm not, really… lol here is the chapter I promised! Oh and the links for some of their outfits are on my page.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **We walked up the stairs, and I rang the doorbell. We all heard footsteps, coming closer to the door, it slowly the opened…

"Well hello lad-" A brown haired man said but stopped abruptly when he saw us.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen." He said a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm Bella, these are my sisters Rosalie or rose, and Alice, and this is our mother Esme. We are the Ballantine's." I was the only one brave enough to speak.

"Who is your coven leader? I'm sure our coven leader would like to meet them" Emmett said.

"We are a family we don't have a leader, but if we did it would be Esme." Alice spoke up.

"Well our coven leader, and father, would love to meet you Esme." He said, looking at Esme.

"Yes, well I would love to meet him as well." Esme said kindly. Emmett nodded while staring at Rose, she was staring back, Alice giggled ruining their moment.

"Would you like to uh come in?" He asked a little unsure.

"Oh course, that would be lovely." Esme answered for all of us. Emmett opened the door fully and waved his hand, signalling us to walk in. We followed him into the living room, and saw chips and dip on the coffee table.

"Expecting someone?" Rose asked, truly curious as were the rest of us.

"Uh, yea we were having some _friends_ over…" Emmett trailed off looking deep in thought. I wonder who these friends are…

"Hey, Emmett are the girls here yet?" The bronze haired boy from earlier said in a smooth voice as he walked in the room, with a bowl of salsa in his hand. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed his perfectly sculpted arms and chest. The shirt was tight so I could see his perfectly chiselled abs.

"Uh, no… but the new neighbours are." He said quietly. As if ashamed that they were having girls over.

"Huh, then why don't I hear their hea-" He stopped as he looked up and saw us for the first time. "Oh, that's why" He glanced at Rose, Alice, and Esme. He froze when he looked at me, it wasn't just a glance. He was staring at me strangely. He looked away, and then to Emmett, he nodded and walked back into the kitchen, Emmet followed. I quickly tuned into theirs thoughts.

_She's so beautiful, I wonder when the girls will get here… _came the smooth voice of the boy, wow he has a short attention span.

_She is as beautiful as a rose, just like her name… _came Emmett's voice.

They walked back in and Edward began speaking, "Hey I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother." He said more to me than anyone else, Alice giggled in her thoughts.

"Well hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen!" Said a Beautiful man with blonde hair, Esme smile at him. _Oh Esme's got a crush! _Rose said in her thoughts with a disgustingly cute voice.

"Hello I'm Esme Ballantine, and these are my daughter's Bella," I smiled "Alice," She waved "and Rosalie." She smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Carlisle said happily, "These are my sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Wherever he is…"

"Right here." Said a yet another gorgeous man with blonde hair, Alice's jaw dropped, literally. I've never seen her react to anyone that way.

"H-hey I'm Alice!" She stuttered but still managed to keep the same cheerful tone.

"Jasper, pleasure to meet you." He said smoothly.

"Same to you" Alice said as she sat down on a black leather sofa. Jasper walked over quickly and sat beside her, they instantly started talking and laughing, having their own conversation oblivious to the world around them.

"So, Carlisle would you like talk to their coven leader, so that they know the treaty and stuff?" Emmett sounded a bit distracted, so I looked up to see him staring deeply in Rosalie's eyes. I got that weird feeling like I was being watched, I looked over to Edward and he was staring at me, well more like glaring.

"What's wrong with you?" I said coldly.

"You!" He said matching my tone.

"What the hell did I do to you!" I said aggravated.

"Language!" Esme scolded me.

"Your head is screwed up!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, that's a terrible thing to say!" Carlisle cut in.

"How because I'm not thinking how hot you are?!" I screeched. Oh now I was pissed.

"I wouldn't know I can't hear what your thinking! Wait are you saying I'm not hot?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying you're a freaking egotistical jerk" by the time I was done all eyes were on me.

"Whatever I need to go for a run." Edward said turning to the back door. Everyone went back to their conversations, I followed Edward out the door, and into the backyard.

"What the hell, is wrong with you!" I decided to read his thoughts when I finished talking.

_Bella is so beautiful, No you hate her she's a self centred bitch, anyways you can have any girl you want! _

Wait he thinks I'm beautiful, I felt heat go up to my face, but I knew the blush didn't show. Why am I blushing he is an egotistical ass!

"Hey I asked you a question!" I yelled, I looked to my right to see green blurs flashing past me, I hadn't even realized we were running.

"Like I care!" He retorted.

"Just answer the quest-" My body went rigid, and everything went black.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's distant voice. My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything, flashes suddenly hit me. Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle. They were all standing beside each other. The very last couple was fuzzy I couldn't make them out.

I blinked and saw that I was back in reality, but when I looked up, I saw two topaz eyes staring down at me, I looked down a bit to see Edward's flawless lips only an inch away from my own, I leaned up a bit and he slowly leaned down. Our lips met and a spark of electricity went through my whole body. This was magic. No this was pure, bliss…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay sorry for the whole Edward, and Bella fight but I needed a plot twister! So yea! Oh why is she the "egotistical jerk/ass"? hmm? Jk! Well please review everyone, and if you have any idea's/suggestions tell me!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm updating, wow! I'm actually updating fast! I guess because I'm really bored, and have no one to talk to because my msn isn't working, but luckily my aim is!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I blinked and saw that I was back in reality, but when I looked up, I saw two topaz eyes staring down at me, I looked down a bit to see Edward's flawless lips only an inch away from my own, I leaned up a bit and he slowly leaned down. Our lips met and a spark of electricity went through my whole body. This was magic. No this was pure, bliss…

We pulled away slowly, he looked deeply into my eyes, I broke the gaze quickly, and was suddenly filled with rage.

"What the hell was that for!?!" I yelled at him.

"You liked it, you know you did" He said, wow he has an ego problem.

"And you say my heads screwed up?" I said a little quieter.

"Well I can't read your mind, therefore your head is screwed up." He murmured calmly.

"My mind is blocked, without me trying to block it!" I was still yelling.

"Wait, you never denied the fact the you liked the kiss?" He said with a smug smile on his lips.

"Shut up, and I didn't like the kiss!" I said defensively, it's the truth I didn't like it, I think…

"Right, you know it was good, I felt it too!" he said teasingly.

"You know you really have problems!" I said over my shoulder, as I turned to walk back.

"Wait! We weren't done!" he said loudly.

"Ugh, loud much? I'm not a human!" I said still walking away.

"Whatever, so are you going to stay and talk?"

_Yes._ "No, why would I want to talk to you?"

"Never mind, let's get back…" He said as he followed me.

I can't believe he kissed me! Ugh, I hate him, he is so full of himself. It's sad! My body froze again, all I saw was black, then something came into my sight. It was just like before, their were the same people even the fuzzy ones, but they all looked confused, why? I looked harder and saw what was wrong, beside one of the fuzzy people was a cute baby-faced blonde boy, and beside the other was an short curly-haired girl, the rest of the people were staring at them like they had the plague…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know it's really short but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed but I will update tomorrow. This chapter is really dumb and pointless. Oh and school is out Thursday and on Wednesday my class is going on some dumb thing but I don't want to go so therefore expect a super long chapter, or like 2 or 3 updates that day, so yeah… So please review everyone!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the update is so late in the day but I was at my sisters singing thing till' 1:00 and then I went to the library and I've been reading since so yea…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I can't believe he kissed me! Ugh, I hate him, he is so full of himself. It's sad! My body froze again, all I saw was black, then something came into my sight. It was just like before, their were the same people even the fuzzy ones, but they all looked confused, why? I looked harder and saw what was wrong, beside one of the fuzzy people was a cute baby-faced blonde boy, and beside the other was an short curly-haired girl, the rest of the people were staring at them like they had the plague…

"Hurry up Rose!! We're going to be late, and it's our first day!" I called from the doorway, where Alice and I were waiting.

"Okay! I'm coming!" She yelled back, while running down the stairs. She grabbed her brown sandals, and looked in the hall mirror.

"Does this skirt go with the sandals?" She asked us.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go, okay?" I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I was wearing one of the skirts that Alice had picked out, as well as one of my own tops. It was the one I was looking for before we went to the airport, I finally found it in the bottom of my suitcase. I pulled out the keys to my Ascari A10, and hit the button to unlock it. I opened the door and stepped in. Alice jumped in beside me with Rose behind her, they immediately started a conversation about how excited they were to go to a new school and meet new people. They never mentioned what happened between Edward and I , for that I was thankful. When we arrived at the school the parking lot was almost full.

All of the cars were old, rusty, and in need of a fresh coat of paint, except for that stupid shiny Volvo, with Mr. Stupid shiny Volvo owner getting out.

"Hey Rose!" Emmett called. She waved at him and then looked at me.

"Alice, hey!" Jasper called just like Emmett had. No one called for me, so I was planning to slip out unnoticed, but Alice already knew ,y plan so she signalled rose to link her arm with mine, Alice did the same but on the other arm. They then pulled me over to where the boys were. They all gawked at Alice and me.

"Did you grow?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!" Alice said excitedly.

"And nice hair Bella but may I ask how you changed the colour and length?" He asked confused.

"Well one of my powers is to change others appearances and my own, it's kinda fun because when I get mad at my lovely sisters I can change their appearances. Once I gave Alice bright blue hair!" I said laughing, Alice glared at me.

"Oh my! That must have been interesting!" Emmett said trying to contain his laughter.

"I like the colours" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Thanks." I muttered. Alice and jasper were lost in their own conversation, as were Rosalie and Emmett.

"So Bella, how's it going?" Edward asked conversationally.

"I'm, uh, going to go get our schedules, Kay?" I asked walked away.

"Uhuh" Rose and Alice answered simultaneously. I walked in the direction of the office, ignoring the lustful stares of guys and the hateful glares of girls. I tuned into every one thoughts to see what I could get.

_Ugh! Look at her who does she think she is! _A blonde girl walking by thought

_Damn! I'd tap dat! _A cute brown haired boy thought while giving me an approving glace.

_Oh no! I forgot my essay! Jefferson's gonna kill me! _A girl looking quite frazzled thought.

_Look at them staring at her like she's a piece of meat! It's horrible! _Came the smooth voice of Edward Cullen. I turned to find him walking towards me with a grin on his face, oh how I wanted to smack it off.

"Hey, we need to talk about last night." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Of course, he followed.

"Bella! Why are you ignoring me?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"There's no reason not to." I whispered sadly, even though I hardly knew him it saddened me to be so cruel to him. I kept walking this time he didn't follow.

I walked into the office to find a plump little lady with red hair and a purple t-shirt on, sitting behind a desk.

"Well hello dear!" She said happily.

"Hi, My name is Isabella Ballantine, my sisters and I are new to town, and I was hoping I could get our schedules?" I asked politely.

"Of course, dear! Here you are!" She said handing me three pieces of paper. "Oh and have all of your teachers sign this slip! Good luck!" She said handing me three more pieces if paper, and sending me on my way.

I strode over to where my sisters and the Cullen boys stood. Edward looked too happy, for my liking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short I know, but there will be many updates coming your way because I feel horrible for leaving you hanging so please review everyone and long and frequent updates will come!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, super fast update for once!!

Damn I keep forgetting this

I do not own twilight, but you see I do own Mr. Damn! I'd tap dat! So hah! Because he is freaking sexy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Refresher: I strode over to where my sisters and the Cullen boys stood. Edward looked too happy, for my liking.

"NO!!!" We all screamed.

"How is this possible? Who the hell would do this?" I asked incredulously.

"Not fair!" I screamed like a five year old who was just denied candy.

"Why would they do this, we're sisters they can't separate us!" Rose said stomping her foot. We all had different schedules, not one class together, that is just wrong!

"Maybe they wanted you to meet new people?" Emmett suggested. Alice enveloped us both in a huge hug.

"At least we have lunch!" Alice said happily.

"Always looking on the bright side!" I said and hugged her harder. Emmett grabbed our schedules and looked them over. He smiled brightly, and looked over to us.

"Well, Alice you have five classes with me and the last alone, Rose you have 4 classes with Jasper, and two alone." He stopped and looked between me and Edward "And Bella, you have all of your classes with" He hesitated. "Edward."

"What!" I yelled. "What did I do lord, what?" I must've been good at some point, to get this, right? I thought and smiled.

"Okay, Alice we have Gym first!" Emmett said excitedly, she smiled brightly and they headed towards the gym.

"Rose, you have Socials in building six and then you have Biology, I'll save you a seat." Jasper said and then strolled off towards building three, Rose headed towards building six, like jasper had told her, leaving Edward and me.

"So we have English AP, in building two." Edward sounded very bored; I nodded and walked away, towards building two. He followed, but never walked fast enough to catch up, I thought about slowing down, but I never did. I walked into the class and walked up to the teacher, whose name plate said Mr. Davis.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Ballantine, I was told to have you sign this slip."He looked up and scoffed at my hair, took the slip sign it, then shoved it back at me. I walked to the only empty seat which was beside, the brown haired boy from earlier. I tuned into everyone's thoughts just for fun.

Would you look at those legs, they just don't stop! That boy really took a shine to me…

He is so gorgeous; maybe he'll pick me this time! The girl from my vision thought as she

stared longingly at Edward. Pick her for what this time?

Hah! I won! Suck on that bitches! A boy with short brown hair thought while staring down at his cell phone. I couldn't help it I had to laugh, Mr. Byrne turned to look at me well more like glare.

"Do you find the death of Romeo and Juliet humorous, Miss. Ballantine?" He asked arching an eye brow.

"Not in the least." I said honestly.

"Well, then would you like to fill us in on what made you laugh?" He asked.

"Well, the last time I watched Romeo and Juliet, my sisters and I started to act it out and it was hilarious," He didn't look amused. "You had to be there" Everyone laughed at his expression; I however kept a straight face, oh if only he knew why I was laughing. Class ended quickly, as I walked out many of the guys patted me on the back, and congratulating me for standing up to Mr. Byrne. I guess that didn't happen often. I heard giggles, and turned to see what all the commotion was. There was Edward surrounded by thirty girls -give or take.

"What's up with this town?" I asked myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmkay if you review, then I will update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I got reviews plus I'm in love with my own story therefore this is my number 1 story! Bam! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I heard giggles, and turned to see what all the commotion was. There was Edward surrounded by thirty girls -give or take.

"What's up with this town?" I asked myself.

I walked to building four, opened the door and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Ballantine , I was told to have you sign this slip." I said in a very bored tone.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Mr. Varner" He said grabbing the slip and signing it, I grabbed it and walked to a desk by the window.

Mr. Varner called the class to order, and began teaching math, I learned ten years ago. I looked out the window, gazing into the abyss, it meant so little to some but I it was astonishing to me, so lonely and cold. I heard the folding of and then something was put on my desk. A note. I looked around and then saw a boy nod towards the note, it was obviously from him. I unfold it and started reading.

_Hey, I'm Jon. You're Isabella, right?_

**Yehp! But I prefer Bella. **I quickly scribbled back, and then put it on his desk. He wrote something down and put it back on my desk

_Okay, so would you like to eat lunch with me? It's okay if you don't… _I decided to be nice, and get the chance to meet some fresh meat -not in the literal sense.

**Of course, that would be lovely! **I threw it back to him and went back to staring out the window. I felt a breeze and looked down to see the note.

_Shweet! _

I put a little smiley face and passed it back, I went back to looking out the window, when my thoughts drifted. Why were all those girls surrounding Edward? And what had that girl meant by pick her _this_ time? Was there some weird holiday that I don't know about? This town is really screwed up. _Brring!!! _I jumped at the sound of the bell. The boy who I was eating lunch with looked at me strangely.

"Stupid bell." I muttered to myself, Edwards head turn in my direction. Oh yeah, I forgot about the fact that there were others. I walked to class, here the giggles of more girls, like seriously what the hell? Maybe there's something in the water, or maybe my family and I walked into a town that is actually a huge holding centre for and insane asylum. Possibly.

"So Edward, would you like to go to the movies?" Jealousy surged through my veins, I turned to see the same blonde from this morning giving Edward puppy-dog eyes. He smirked, when he saw me looking and brushed her arm with his cool fingertips.

"Of course, Lauren. How 'bout I pick you up around eight?" He asked looking deep in her shallow blue pools of lust. I turned back and headed for the cafeteria, I quickly got in line, grabbed a bagel and some orange juice and paid. I looked for Jon, I looked to the left and saw him waving at me, I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Jon." I said looking at my bagel, since I'm eating with humans I actually have to eat. I broke I piece of the bagel off and put it in my mouth.

"Hey Bella. This is Eric." He said pointing to boy with black hair and acne problems. "Connor" He pointed to a brown- haired boy, he nodded. "Liam" He pointed to the boy with pale skin and deep blue eyes. "and Mike." For a change the boy had blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Hi." I said nodding. "So, what's up?" I said taking another piece of bagel and popping it in.

A course of "nothing much you?" followed my question. I sighed and looked over to the cafeteria doors and saw my sisters come in. I glanced back at my table mates, they were all silent.

"Do you mind if my sisters eat with us?" I asked eagerly.

"Not at all." Jon replied between bites. I looked back at where my sisters were, well where they used to be, they were in the line to get unnecessary food. I waved at them, and told them to come eat with us. Three minutes later, they came and sat beside me.

"Guys, these" I said motioning towards Rose and Alice "Are my sisters."

"Nice to meet you all." Alice and Rose said.

"Same to you." Jon said. "So uh, are you all the same age?"

"Yes, we're all seventeen." Alice said. _Fresh meat…he he. _Came Alice's devious thoughts.

"Triplets?" Mike asked.

"Nope, we were adopted." I said smiling. If only they knew the half of it…

"Oh I see." He said, his gazed was fixed on me.

"Yeah, mom can't have kids." Oh the irony.

"Oh, sorry." He said regretfully.

"Don't be." I said happily. I heard more giggling accompanied by some roaring laughter, my sisters and I turned to see the cause, to the boys this seemed completely normal. Their expressions held nothing but boredom, this must happen everyday. The noise was coming from the middle of the café, three tables were pushed together to form a island. The tables were surrounded by girls, literally and of course in the middle sat Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"What's up with that?" I said jerking my thumb in the direction of the island.

"That would be the Cullen fan club. I'm surprised their reputation hasn't hit you girls yet. The Cullen men are known for one thing in this town, and that is breaking hearts, I think they've dated every girl in this school at least twice. The doctor has probably dates more than half the older population of women here." Liam said his tone edged with jealousy and sorrow.

"Oh, I see." Rose said through gritted teeth. I opened my orange juice and took a sip, it all made sense now, the girls surrounding Edward between classes, Emmett opening the door saying "Well, hello ladies." they were the towns bachelors, the were the playa's every town had, only this town only had four and one happened to be a doctor, and they were all vampires. We finished all of our classes ignoring and avoiding the playa's as much as possible. I walked out of class and straight to my car, I saw Rose and Alice leaning against it, and talking. I click the button to unlock it, and jogged the rest of the way to my car.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" I asked them both.

"Perfect, but Jasper kept talking to me, I finally got the girls to take care of him." She finished laughing. I looked over towards Alice.

"Um, well last period was good because Emmett wasn't in it, but he was in my fifth period class, he sat beside me and talked all throughout class so I actually paid attention, to the teacher." She said while getting in the car. I started the engine and backed out, I was almost out when I got cut of by a silver Volvo.

"Holy shit!" Rose yelled when I slammed on the breaks.

"Cocky bastard!" I whispered harshly, I saw Edward smirk in his rear view mirror. He decided to wait for his brothers who just so happened to be by the gym. I turned off the engine, because the boys just got cut off by some girls, and were chatting it up. I turned to my sisters, and started a conversation. After five minutes of waiting, Emmett and Jasper got in the Volvo and Edward sped off, I started the engine and sped off behind him. I passed him quickly since he was only going 100 km/h, we beat them home by a good thirty seconds. We laughed and walked up to our door, I grabbed my key and pushed in it the lock and twisted it. We walked in and saw a pair of unfamiliar shoes on the shoe rack.

"Mom?" I called. No answer, I looked over to my sisters they looked as confused as I felt. We walked over to the stairs, and started up. We were about halfway up when I stepped on something silky, I bent down and picked up a tie.

"That's strange." I put the tie back down and we finished the stairs and heard giggling coming from down the hall, we briskly walked down the hall and threw open the door.

"For the love of god! What's going on!?!" We all screamed. We already new what was going on, it was quite obvious the clothes randomly thrown on the floor. Two heads looked up from the mess of sheets, one a beautiful caramel, the other a sunny blonde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A big thanks to Ame Warashi ** **for the idea! I will update soon, because of the cliffy!!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot! 120 reviews!! I'm so happy! So I will update for you all, and this chapter will most likely be happy!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **"For the love of god! What's going on!?!" We all screamed. We already new what was going on, it was quite obvious the clothes randomly thrown on the floor. Two heads looked up from the mess of sheets, one a beautiful caramel, the other a sunny blonde.

"It's not what it looks like!" They yelled, as they scurried around picking up their discarded clothes.

"The hell it's not!" I yelled, how could this happen? Esme was always the most composed! She never showed any interest for anyone before; we were always the ones who fooled around with boys, not Esme!!

"Bella watch your language! We can explain!" She pleaded pulling on her shirt. I looked over to Carlisle, and saw that he was pulling on his slacks, over a pair of chequered boxers.

"Okay, but we have to explain something later" Rose said finally breaking out of her daze. Alice and I nodded in agreement, I turned back to the hall, but not before I caught Esme's eye. I let the thoughts pour in and found Esme's voice.

_What does rose mean?_ I looked back to her with a hard look in my eyes, she nodded.

_It's serious, and it has to do with the others, right? _She asked, I lifted my gaze up and down, no one else knew we were having a private conversation we have gotten good as the years past.

I walked down the stairs and turned to the living room; I walked over to the love seat and collapsed into the cushion. Rose and Alice walked over to our other couch and sat at opposite ends. There was only one spot left and that happened to our lazy boy. Carlisle sped up ad sat down; Esme walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. He slipped his arm around her waist, and smiled up at her.

"I think we should discuss this with my boys as well." Carlisle said in a smooth British accent.

"Yes that would be perfect!" Esme agreed immediately.

"Yes, perfect, we'll go get them." I said standing up and motioning to my sisters to come.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a minute!" Alice said in her always happy tone.

They stood and followed me out to the front door. We grabbed our flip-flops and raced out the door and onto the front steps. We walked down our drive way before we started whispering.

"What was that?" Rose asked outraged. We both shrugged, for we didn't know either.

"What's happening to her? She had never ever shown any interest in anyone before!" Alice whispered harshly.

"Only god knows, but we shouldn't be talking so close to their house they'll hear us." I whispered, and sped up to walk up the steps to the Cullen household. I rapped on the door, and took a step back. The door swung open, and revealed Edward standing in nothing but a towel dripping. I was the only one at the door since Rose and Alice decided to stay at the bottom of the steps an d let me do the talking. My jaw dropped, and my eyes went wide.

"Hey! So have you come to talk? Or have you come for other reasons?" Edward said waggling his eyebrows when he said "other reasons." I quickly broke out of my lust phase and glared at him.

"As if, we came to invite you and your brothers over to talk, regarding something our parents engaged in this afternoon." I said trying not to laugh. Edward nodded and walked away leaving the door open; I decided to hear what he was thinking.

_Way to go dad! That's a record! _Oh my gosh! He is such a freaking jerk! I stomped down the stairs, and filled my sisters in. By the time Edward came back out we were steaming. Emmett and Jasper trailed behind him, looking like the owned the place, technically they did it was their property.

"So what exactly is going on?" Jasper asked calmly and casually.

"Like you don't know." Alice said glaring at him. He seemed taken back by the intensity of her anger, he can feel emotions, and thanks to him I have to deal with all these hormonal teen emotions. Everyone kept silent until we got back to our house, my sisters and I kicked off our sandals and quickly walked back to the living room and assumed our same sitting positions. Emmett walked over to the couch Rose and Alice were sitting on and sat beside Alice, Jasper walked over and sat by Rose. There was only one spot left and only one person to fill it, Edward. He walked over, smirked and plopped down beside me.

"So," Emmett said dragging on the word for a good twenty seconds. "What did we miss?"

"Well, you see Esme and I" Carlisle stopped and looked down at his hands.

"Engaged in something, lost track of time and my daughters ahem interrupted" Esme finished for him. Rose, Alice and I burst out in laughter; it was just to funny hearing Esme struggle for words.

"This is no laughing matter I assure you." Carlisle said sternly.

"Oh boy, you have no idea how wrong you are!" Alice squeaked between laughs.

"We weren't finished; we have other things to discuss…" Esme trailed off hesitantly. I looked over to her; she caught my eye pleading me to listen to her what she had to say.

_Bella, Carlisle and I have to decided to become more serious…_

"What! No!" I screeched. I stomped out of the room and up the stairs. I threw the door to my room open and slammed it I could hear them talking about my outburst.

"What did you do to her?" Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett asked, Edward kept silent because he knew exactly what had happened. I didn't want to her anything else so I grabbed my Ipod and stuck to the ear buds in my ears. I the volume up full blast and turned on "Black dress" by Kiss Chasey. I started to mouth the lyrics, and finally I began to sing.

" made you breakfast but you would not eat, So I took your black dress off and washed you clean. I made up my mind last night that hea-" I stopped abruptly when I felt pressure beside me on my bed. My eyes snapped open to see Edward staring down at me.

"Get out!" I said pointing towards the door. He sighed and turned to lay down beside me.

"Why don't you want our parents together?" He asked placing his head beside mine on the pillow.

"I want Esme to be happy, just not with him…" I trailed off sighing.

"Why?" He turned on his side so that he could see me.

I sighed, and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt, I know what you and your family do." He looked at me incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Well, the fact that you, your brothers, and you father have dated most of the female population, and then left them broken hearted." I finished with a hand over my heart. He smirked and looked me in the eyes. I finally looked away, breaking our connection.

"And who exactly told you that?" He asked, I looked back at him and sighed.

"I have my sources." I said with a smug smile plastered on my lips.

"Let me guess it was a guy?" He asked well more like stated.

"Obviously, like any girl would say anything except "he's gorgeous" about a Cullen guy. For that matter they would never willingly say anything remotely mean about a Cullen guy, and why would you even get involved with a human, oh wait not one human hundreds of humans! And, you and your family are ju-" He silenced my rant with his lips, he moved his hands to my hips and moved me on top of him. I didn't object to this because I've been dieing to feel those icy flawless lips against mine once more. I pushed against his chest, and brought my face up.

"What is wrong with you? You really have to stop doing that!" I whispered harshly.

"Why are you whispering?" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No need to let anyone else no what happened, two witnesses are enough, thank you!" He nodded. "okay, we really have to stop doing this, I can't allow this! You are a heart breaker, and no matter how good looking you are you have to treat girls with the right respect."

"I do respect them, and if you don't like me and want all this to stop why are you still on top of me?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, and no you don't." I rolled off of him, and faced him. "let's go back down stairs, my family is probably wondering where we are, and knowing them they will jump to unwanted conclusions." I said hopping off my bed. We walked over to the door and he held it open for me.

"Thanks." I said walking through the door.

"anytime" We walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said as I sat back down on the love seat, Edward came in and sat beside me. _Ooh!! Aw! _Came Alice's thoughts, I turned to glare at her, as did Edward.

"So are you okay with this?" Carlisle asked. I guess he seems kind.

"Yes, of course! It was just shocking, that's all." I said in a fake happy voice, Jasper looked over to me and shook his head. He knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Well we'll be on our way." Carlisle said kissing Esme on the cheek, and getting up. Emmett got up smiled at Alice, and of course Alice being Alice smiled back. Jasper got up and smiled at rose and patted her on the arm. Edward got up and nodded in my direction,

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_ 'said' the smooth voice of Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here is another update, wow three in 2 days go me! Anyways, next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**§Selina§ a.k.a BloodyRose1918 ‡‡‡**


	11. Chapter 11

**§‡§ Well, here is another update for ya'll, because I'm such a kind and considerate person, hah that's a lie! **

**Oh right here is this thing: I do not own twilight, sad I know.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **_I'll keep you my dirty little secret…_ 'Said' the smooth voice of Edward.

"So Bella, what happened up there?" Alice asked sliding closer to me, while waggling her eyebrows. Rose moved on the other side of me, and Esme left the walked into the kitchen not that we had any use for it.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" I said with a straight face.

"Okay, whatever. I 'saw' something that we're going to do." I looked at her and entered her mind.

Vision:

_My sisters and I were sitting in the middle of three tables pushed together, and we just so happened to be surrounded by guys, in fact every guy at forks high excluding Emmett, Jasper and Edward. _

End.

"Well, that will prove to be entertaining." I smirked. I hopped up and ran up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to my bed and plopped down into Edwards spot, his scent still lingered in the air. I took a deep breath and sighed happily. I was just about fully zoned out when blackness over took my vision.

Bella's Vision:

_Mike was looking at something with longing and then he leaned forward._

"_Bella would you like to go to the movies?" _

"_Umm…" Came my voice._

End.

Oh yes, this will be perfect! In the words of the brown haired boy, and I quote "Suck on that bitches!" I heard a knock on my door and leapt off the bed and swung the door open.

"Hey, Bella! I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the mall with me and Rose." Alice asked with puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't resist, plus I needed new nail polish, so I nodded and headed for the shower. I pulled open the glass door and turned the water on, no cold. I stripped down and slid in; I grabbed m strawberry shampoo and squeezed some out. I worked on massaging my scalp, but I got lost in the invigorating smell of strawberries.

"Mmmm" I sighed.

I put my head back under the flow and wash the remains of the strawberry shampoo down the drain and reached for some conditioner. I smoothed it over my hair grabbed some body wash, of course strawberry scented.

I finished in the shower and grabbed a black wife beater, and a pair of faded jean shorts. I grabbed a camouflage hat and a pair of skaters and walked into the hallway where my sisters waited. I quickly thought about a putting my hair in a low side bun with a few curly strands and left my bangs down, and put my hat on.

"Ready?" Alice asked, as she and rose turned to walk down the stairs.

"Of course!" I said and followed them down the stairs, and to the front door where they grabbed their shoes and I grabbed the keys to my car. We got into the car and I started the engine and peeled out of the driveway.

"Where to?" I asked looking over at Alice.

"There's a mall in Port Angeles." She said looking out the window at the Cullen household. I nodded even though she couldn't see me and drove off. We made it into Port Angeles by four thirty, we made there quickly thanks to my driving. We drove around for a few more minutes, until I pulled off to the side and we got out. I looked at all the shops and was completely taken by surprise by how many stores there was.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alice asked. I looked around until I found a store that was just what I was looking for.

"How about Le chateau?" I asked her. She answered by walking into it. When we were in we practically dove at the racks, there was so much clothing, and it was all stylish. In the first five minutes I found a nice summer dress, and about ten shirts. I decided that was all I wanted so I walked over to the counter and paid with my credit card. I grabbed my bag and went to wait for Alice and Rose. I sat in a plastic chair just inside the change room, a pulled out my Ipod, I put the ear buds in and listened to whatever I had on last, it was "It's the fear" by Within temptation. I closed my eyes and hummed with the music until Rose poked me on the shoulder; I opened my eyes and got up turning off my Ipod on the way. Alice and rose had 5 bags each, I only had two. We looked around for a bit and then went back to the car and put are bags in the trunk.

"So how about Garage?" Alice asked, we agreed immediately. We then started towards the store where music was blaring; I looked over at the accessories and found a couple cute bead necklaces, and a pair of hoop earrings. I also found a couple skirts and two pair of jeans. I kept looking and ended up spending way more than I planned, I walked out of the store with seven bags that was a lot for me. Alice and Rose came out laughing at my horrified expression, they each had a couple bags, instead of going back to the car we went into Stitches, and I found 3 pairs of jeans and 4 pairs of cords. I absolutely love Bongo jeans! I was about to go pay when a sweater caught my eye, I walked over to it and fell in love. It was black with small red music notes everywhere, they only had one left luckily it was my size. I finished admiring the sweater and went up to the counter to pay; I grabbed my exhausted credit card and swiped it for the last time today. I got out of the store and walked back to the car without my sisters, they can catch up. I threw my bags in the trunk, got in the car, and pulled out my Ipod. I needed something calming, something classical.

"Hmmm" I said flipped through my songs. Finally I found just what I was looking for. Clair de lune. I sighed happily and relaxed back in the seat. I hummed with the music and zoned out, I started to dream of clouds and rainbows when Edward's face clouded my vision, I was dreaming of Edward. His face came closer to mine and finally his lips met mine, a sudden rapping awoke me from my daze.

"What the fu-" I said stopping abruptly when I realized it was my sisters "Oh hey, oops" I said unlocking the doors and popping the trunk. They walked around the back and put all their bags in, slammed the trunk closed and then they walked back to the front and hopped in. I pulled out back onto the road and took off, we drove in silence for awhile, I finally got sick of it and turned on the radio. "Tear drops on my guitar" started playing; the voice of Taylor swift filled the car. I looked over to Alice and then back to Rose; we all smiled and began singing. When the song finished we were laughing and we were almost home. A few more songs played like "Daylight Dancer." We made it home in another ten minutes, when we got home we grabbed all of our bags and went up to our rooms to put away are new stuff. I was putting on a new top when Alice walked in. She walked over to my bed, sighed, and plopped down.

"Bella, I really liked him." She sadly said as she buried her face in my pillow. She was talking about Jasper I could tell.

"I know, honey. Just give him a chance, maybe he will prove to be worthy." I said trying to reassure her. She froze, in a vision I assume. Several minutes later she came back to reality, and hopped up smiling. She walked over with a devious smile on her lips.

"So, maybe we should challenge them to a game, soccer perhaps?" She asked I loved soccer because I could boot the ball hard, and I was the fastest runner, so it was the perfect sport for me. I nodded and dove back in my closet and came out with a pair of dark blue short and a pair of cleats. I nodded and we walked out of my room and down to hers, she changed into shorts, a tank top and a pair of cleats also. We went to go get rose, she happily agreed, she also changed into an outfit much like mine. We went to the kitchen to get Esme but she was already by the front door and had her cleats on.

"Ready?" I asked them they all nodded and ran out the door I came out last slamming the door on my way out. We ran at human speed to the Cullen's door and quickly rang the door bell.

"Hey." I said when Edward opened the door. "Do you and your family want to play soccer?" He smiled and opened the door inviting us in.

"Yea sure, let me go change." He said walking towards a set of stairs. He came back a minute later in a pair of dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt, exactly like me. I started giggling, and so did my sisters. Edward looked really confused.

"What?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"We match!" I said between laughs. He looked down and then looked over to me and began laughing along with us.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle would you like to play soccer with the Ballantine's?" He said in a normal voice. I heard footsteps, very fast footsteps coming toward us.

"Yes! Of course!" Emmett said rushing down, the stairs he was going to fast to stop and ended up on top of Rose. He smiled down at her, and slowly got up. _Well that was ahem awkward…_ Rose said through her mind. Jasper came out from the back, in swim trunks.

"Oh hey! Yea I would like that give me a minute I need to get dried off." He said and then took off down the hall. Carlisle came out from his office in shorts and a t-shirt and cleats like the rest. He walked over to Esme and draped an arm over her shoulders, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jasper came out a couple minutes later and grabbed a pair of cleats by the door and slipped them on. He smiled at Alice, and gazed at her approvingly. I turned on my heel and let myself out, my family and the Cullen's followed. I walked over to my car and hopped in, I grabbed the keys from the visor and started it, Alice and Rose got in and I pulled out of our driveway, and waited for Esme and Carlisle to lead the way to the field.

"So Alice, who's going to win," I asked looking at her eye brows raised. She laughed and looked out the window.

"Why don't you look?" Rose asked from the back.

"I'm driving." I stated. She didn't reply and Alice refused to tell, the car was bumping madly since we were on a dirt road now. We came to a stop at the end of the road but all I saw was trees on three sides of us. Carlisle told us to get the stuff, so we went in my trunk and grabbed the spray paint and the bag of soccer balls, we then waited for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to arrive. It didn't take them long, so with that we were off running through the forest. Minutes later the trees started to thin and opened up into a massive field. We decided to play family against family.

"Okay so there is only one rule, and that is everything goes. Got it?" I asked more to the Cullen's because my sisters and mother already knew.

"So we can use our abilities?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well can I read your minds so I know your next move?" I nodded; because I can do the same, little do they know.

I chose to play forward, because I was the fastest runner and I know what move everyone is going to make next. They chose Edward to be their forward because he is the fastest in their family. Esme was in net, as was Jasper. Alice was right wing and Rose was left wing, Emmett was Alice's check and Carlisle was Rosalie's. I grabbed a ball and put it in the centre, Edward chuckled at the fact that I was his check.

"Ready?" I asked staring Edward in the eyes.

"You know it." He replied. Esme then yelled for the game to begin, and I kicked the ball over to Rose and dashed forward so that she could kick to me. _Okay, Carlisle is going to get the ball when she passes to Bella and pass it to me. _Edwards's thoughts evaded me mind. I caught Rosalie's eye and nodded toward Alice. Rose kept her eyes on me and kept moving forward like she was going to pass to me, Carlisle was moving in fast when she stepped over the ball and kicked it backwards towards Alice. Alice then booted the ball over to me and I quickly ran after it. I kicked it down the field and was almost at the goal when Alice called my name causing everyone including Jasper to look at her, I took the chance to score. Before Jasper even realized I had kicked it, the ball was in the net.

"Woo!!" Rose screamed.

"Yeah!!" Alice yelled tackling me.

"Damn straight!" I yelled. We were awesome. Rose joined in on the tackle, we were high five-ing and yelling until Emmett interrupted us.

"Are you done yet? We do have a game to play!" He yelled from across the field. We got up and brushed ourselves off, and continued playing. The game continued much like this, until we all got bored. The final score was 6-4 for us.

"You so wish you were us!" Rose yelled to them. We had our arms linked and were walking with the same feet. Alice was in the middle, Rose looked over to me and nodded, we picked up Alice and threw her high up in the air. She squealed in delight. We grabbed all of our stuff and raced back to the car, Edward looked taken back when I passed him easily, he visibly ran harder trying to beat me.

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread woman!" I yelled back to them. I heard my family, and all the Cullen's laughing except for Edward, he sighed in frustration, I guess he doesn't get beat often. When we were all back to the cars, we put the stuff back in my trunk and took off back home. It was now 8:30pm, and my sisters and I decided to swim for most of the night, we ended up playing Marko-polo, for more than half the night. At around three the boys snuck into our yard and got us with water balloons, and ended up swimming with us, and playing zoo. It was hilarious, they left around six to go get ready for school. We also went inside, we all went to our room to go have showers, and get fresh clothes on. I grabbed a white wife beater, because it was muggy outside, and a jean skirt. I quickly applied some lip-gloss and did my hair. On my way out of my room I grabbed my new sweater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, weird chapter. It was just for my entertainment, I'm not sure if anyone will like it though. Oh thanks for reading and please review!**

**BloodyRose1918 ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I got 24 reviews on the tenth chapter and eight on the eleventh, so I decided that you guys gave me a lot of reviews so I will update!! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Refresher: **I grabbed a white wife beater, because it was muggy outside, and a jean skirt. I quickly applied some lip-gloss and did my hair. On my way out of my room I grabbed my new sweater.

"Okay well, I have to get to English. See yah at lunch." I said to Jasper, Emmett and my sisters. I went to walk into the class but when I turned the knob, it was locked. Perfect, I sighed and leaned against the wall. I pulled out my Ipod and flicked it on; I didn't really care what I was listening to because I wouldn't have much time to listen anyways. I felt a breeze and then someone poked me. I opened my eyes to see the girl from my vision and in class. I took out my ear buds, and smiled at her. She smiled kindly back.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." She said holding her hand out. Before I grabbed her hand I pulled my sleeve down so she wouldn't notice how cold I am.

"Hey, I'm Bella but I'm sure you already know that." I laughed awkwardly. Edward walked up and leaned against the wall just like me.

"Hey, Bella." He whispered under his breathe, so low that Jessica wouldn't be able to here. I nodded my head slightly and looked back at Jessica; she was staring with lust filled eyes at Edward.

"Hey, Jessica. What's up?" He asked with a smile. She quickly regained her composure.

"Oh nothing much, you?" She asked smoothly. She leaned against the wall just like I was. He smirked, at her and replied with a shrug. I looked over to see a couple girls putting up a huge colourful poster, it read "Up coming dance! Girls choice!" I smiled like a girl who actually gets excited about these things.

"Oh look a dance!" Jessica squealed, oh my. She glanced back to Edward, walked around me to get closer to him.

"Hey, Edward, I was wondering would you like to go to the dance with me." She looked up with puppy dog eyes. I started to mock her by making little high-pitched noises, to low for her to hear. I then realized who she had asked, Edward. My Edward! Okay, not mine. He saw the murderous expression on my face and put an arm around her, I swear if I was human I would have been beat read with fury.

"Yes, I would love to accompany you to the dance." He said looking down at her with a grin. I turned to look the other way; I was glaring at the wall when I heard a faint whisper.

"If you look any harder at the wall it's going to burst into flames." I turned to Edward and whispered back.

"Let's try that theory out on you." I turned back around to see Mike walking towards us; he smiled and waved at me. Yes, this is perfect just like the vision. He reached us and looked at me.

"Hey, sup?" He said nodding in my direction.

"Oh nothing really just thinking about the dance." He smiled at me, and then looked down at his hands and started fidgeting.

"Bella would you like to go to the movies." He asked all in one breath.

"Umm…" I said contemplating the pro's and cons. "Sure that would be great, how about tonight?" His face lit up and hi smiled widened, he nodded and then excused himself to go to trig. I smiled and fell back to the wall and stuck my ear buds back in. a couple minutes later Mr. Davis came and unlocked the door. I walked to the back of the class and threw my binder down on the desk, I waited for someone to sit beside me finally Jon came and sat beside me, he put his binder down and smiled at me. Mr. Davis called the class to order and started babbling about Romeo and Juliet, I mean I love the play but Mr. Davis is just to boring.

"Okay here is your assignment everyone; you are to write an essay on one of the major issues in Romeo and Juliet, alright?" Everyone nodded, seconds later the bell rang. I walked off to trig ignoring the giggles of the pathetic female population. I walked in the room, grabbed my math book, sat down and pretended to study for the upcoming test. I kept my head down until the class was full and Mr. Varner was lecturing on some new math we were learning, well they were learning, and seriously who gives lectures in math. I let the day pass in a peaceful bliss, I ate lunch with Mike, and tomorrow my sisters and I were to put our plan into action. The final bell rang and I walked briskly out of the gym and into the change room, I changed quickly and walked to my car. Today I beat my sisters so I got in and turned on the radio, I looked through the stations until I finally found music, the rest of the stations were all talk, "Emergency" by Paramore filled the car. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat. Alice arrived before rose so she climbed in the back so that it was easy for rose to get in. Two songs later Rose arrived, I quickly pulled out and drove us home.

Once we got home we went straight to our room to change into our bathing suits so that we could swim, even though it was now raining we still wanted to swim and no on would see us except our vampire neighbours who will probably join us anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short but I have to go swimming it is way to hot here, like man! Please review and thank you for reading!!**

**BloodyRose1918**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes here is another update, thanks to those of you who did review. **

**Okay I would do it in Edward's point of view of the school day but I suck at EPOV sorry! But just to let you know he was very jealous but also very good at hiding it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except, Liam, and Jon. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **Once we got home we went straight to our room to change into our bathing suits so that we could swim, even though it was now raining we still wanted to swim and no on would see us except our vampire neighbours who will probably join us anyways

"Ah, no please!" I screamed as Edward dove on me and brought me under water with him. He grabbed my hands, and held me down with him. He opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eye; he smiled a crooked grin that literally made me gasp. He pulled me back up with him and brought me close to him. I moved so that my feet were on his thighs, and pushed off; I glided back a few feet and began laughing. I swam around the pool, and got pretty bored.

"Does anyone want to play zoo?" I asked with a devious smile, Alice agreed hurriedly as did Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, it took a bit more to get rose, but finally she agreed. I told Alice and Rose choose their partners first.

"Umm, how about Jasper…" Alice said, Jasper smiled and swam to her side.

"Emmett" Rose said happily. He quickly went under water, and rose started to scream, she lifted into the air and up came a very smug Emmett with a very surprised Rosalie on his shoulders. I looked over to where the only team mate left treaded.

"Hmm this is such a hard choice I have no idea who to pick, Edward or Edward, hmm…" I laughed, Edward smirked and swan over to me.

"Okay so of course there is online rule just like when we played soccer, and that is everything goes." Alice said while Jasper went under and she got on his shoulders. Edward nudged me with is elbow and dove under, I got ready to be lifted out but instead four long fingers and a thumb wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down rapidly. Air bubbles flew out of mouth rapidly as I gasped. Edward pulled hard on my leg and then moved -so quickly I could barely see him- to put me on his shoulders. He pushed off the bottom and we came flying up, I gasped when we came back up. I put my hands under his chin and moved his face so that he was looking at me.

"That." I moved my face closer to his face. "Was so" I inched closer again. "Not funny" our lips were only inches apart now, his breathing increased. I smirked at the effect I had on him. I pulled back and sat up straight and looked over to my sisters we all nodded.

"Okay so let's play every team for themselves?" Edward asked. I nodded even though he couldn't see me, he could feel my motion. The rest of them agreed and we went into full combat mode.

"Hey, my hair you are so dead!" Rose yelled at Alice, we all laughed at the irony in her statement. "Shut up!" She yelled clawing me with her nails, it wasn't a friendly game. We continued playing for ten more minutes until we got bored, I went to get off of Edward but he refused to let me go.

"Bad Edward!" I said hitting him on the head lightly.

"Hey, hey Ouch! Watch the merchandise…" He said in a mock hurt tone, he even had a hurt expression on his face. I laughed and flipped backwards, he let go finally when I began to dig my nails into his back. This was a good day spending time with Edward, well this morning wasn't perfect. I replayed the events of this morning starting with Jessica asking Edward to the movies until when Mike asked me out on a date, Oh crap! Mike! I swam over to the side quickly and hopped out, I grabbed my towel and began to dry off, but that didn't last long. Edward came up behind me, threw the towel down, picked me up bridal style, and jumped in. I laughed and started to get back out but Edward interrupted that.

"Did I just pull you back in for no reason?" he asked smugly.

"I have a date." I said quietly, it felt wrong admitting it to him.

"With who?" He asked looking very perplexed. I could tell he was deep in thought about something important.

"Mike," I said dreamily, just to annoy him. He growled, and frowned.

"I don't like that kid, he's just too Mike" He said scrunching his nose.

"You don't have to, I do." I said while I towelled myself dry. "So, how was your date with Lauren?" I practically sneered her name.

"Oh, yea I cancelled that, I went swimming with you instead." He said, I felt warmth I my heart, this is not good. I just need to get him out of my system.

"Oh really, that's nice." I said as I started to walk away, I heard him get out as well.

I went up to my room, and walked into my bathroom. Since no one was in the house I didn't bother to close the door, to my bedroom or the bathroom. I turned on the water, and stripped down. I got in a just stood there; I didn't need to wash my hair. I just liked the warmth. I threw my head back, and sighed. This felt so good. I lost myself in the heat; it was the only heat I would ever feel. I heard a click that sounded like a door but I ignored it, for all I knew it could just be Esme getting home. I finished quickly and towelled off, I dropped the towel and walked back into the room.

I walked over to my closet but stopped abruptly when I saw something in the corner of my eye move. I jumped back in surprise when I saw Edward sitting the corner of my bed. I laughed at my silliness.

"Ah!" I screamed jumping in my closet as I realized what I was wearing, or what I wasn't wearing. I heard him chuckle and get up off of my bed. "Stay back!" I said loudly as I heard him approach.

"I didn't look. Unfortunately." He said that last part quietly so that I wouldn't hear, I did.

"I heard that!" I laughed, as I thought about his expression. I grabbed the first thing I saw and slipped in. Unfortunately it was lingerie. I went to walk out but a wet stone cold chest was in my way. I moved my hands to his chest and looked up,

"Hey, maybe we should you know go out there." I removed a hand from his chest and pointed towards my bedroom.

He moved closer to me, my back brushed against the wall. He slowly leaned down. He looked deeply into my curious eyes. He closed the space between us quickly. His icy lips captured mine, in a warm kiss.

"We can't" I mumbled against his lips. He didn't respond just moved his hand to the back of my neck. I moved my hands to his face, brushing his cheeks with my soft icy finger tips.

"We can." He said moving his hands to my hips. He slowly started to pull me away from the wall. He picked me up never breaking our kiss. He walked towards the bed. He laid down, bringing me with him, and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entry. I granted it willingly. Our tongue's danced wildly with one another.

"Edward we ca-" He kissed me harder, cutting off my sentence.

"We need this." He murmured against my lips.

"But Mike." I said weakly. I knew he was right.

"Who cares?" He said angrily.

"I have a date," I said putting my hands on his sculpted chest.

"Cancel." My eyes fluttered open. I looked into his topaz, they were serious.

"I already said yes." I sat up, with my knees on either side of his hips. He placed his hands on my hips, and gazed at me. I felt like a bug under a microscope. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Please?" He asked, trying to get me to look at him. I refused.

"Why do you care?" I didn't want to get hurt.

"Because I do, now please cancel, and stay with me." He pleaded. I looked over to him, and sighed heavily.

"I can't, okay?" I said trying to convince myself that I didn't want to spend tonight with him.

"Whatever." He said in a very upset tone. He removed himself from underneath me, and started for the door. He looked back to me, and sighed. He looked hurt, really hurt.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He closed the door behind him. I heard his heavy foot falls, and sighed heavily. I pushed myself off the bed, and walked back into my closet. I didn't care what I was going to wear, it doesn't matter. I slipped out of the lingerie, and grabbed a skirt. I looked for my black baby doll tee, but I couldn't find it so I grabbed a blue top. I came out with a pair of black sandals.

I grabbed a jacket, and went down stairs. I called Mike, and asked if I could pick him up. He agreed, so I grabbed my keys and walked outside. I looked over to the Cullen's and sighed, I was doing that a lot lately.

I looked up to see a light on; I saw a shadow go across the shade. The shade went down and then flipped up to reveal Edward. I looked up to him and smiled. He looked at me with a troubled expression, and walked away. I walked over to my car, and hopped in. I quickly peeled out of the driveway and sped down the road. I made it to Mike's in minutes; the directions he gave me were very simple.

I saw Mike look out the window and rush over to the door; he came out seconds later and rushed over to my car.

"Hey," He said buckling his seat belt. I tried to smile, but it turned out as a grimace.

"Hey, so are we going to the movies in Port Angeles?" I asked already speeding down the street towards the town limits.

"Yea, on thirty second street." He said looking out the window. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. He tried to start a conversation, but I didn't really feel like talking. Edward was depressing me. I miss him.

"So, Bella. What do you want to see?" Mike asked, admiring all the posters. I looked at all of the posters, and found one that should be good.

"How about 'Blood and Chocolate.' It looks good." I said pointing towards, one of the more attractive posters. He looked at me, in awe.

"Um, yea perfect. I'll go get our tickets." He said walking away. _Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking…_ I thought and let the thoughts of the many humans flow into my brain.

_Perfect, she picked a scary movie. Now she'll get scared and jump into my waiting arms… _Mike thoughts disgusted me, like I would jump in your scrawny arms.

_Oh hey, there's Bella._ Unfamiliar thoughts filled my mind. I quickly put my mind block back up. I looked up to where the thought with my name in it came from.

"Hey, Bella!" Liam called, walking over to me. He had his in deep on his pockets.

"Hey, Liam. What's up?" I asked, actually making an attempt to converse. I liked Liam, he was kind and quiet, but he probably has a wild side.

"Oh, nothing much. What brings you to the movies?" He asked truly curious.

"I'm on a date, with Mike." I said in a very bored tone.

"Oh yeah he was talking about asking you out on a date." He said the last word strangely. I guess it was foreign, to him. "So what are you two going to see?"

"Blood and Chocolate."

"Me too!" He sounded really excited. "Maybe we can all sit together, if that's okay with you. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"Oh I would love it if you sat with us!" I said matching his tone from before. I really didn't want to be alone with that weirdo. He is kind of strange. Now Liam can jump in his waiting arms, hah.

"Oh, sweet." Mike returned then with two tickets, he handed one to me.

"Hey Mike. Liam's going to sit with us, Kay?" I staring him deeply in the eyes. He nodded mutely; I always get what I want with my eyes…

"Yea so let's get in there." Liam said, walking over to get in the line for the guy to check his ticket. Mike and I followed.

"So, I'm going to get some popcorn. You two want anything?" Mike asked drifting towards the concession stand.

"Yea, um some skittles." Liam said and handed the guy his ticket. I waited for the man to give Liam his ticket back and then stepped up. I handed him the ticket, waited for him to give it back to me, and caught up with Liam.

"Hey, so where do you want to sit?" I asked as I came up beside him.

"Um, how about up top?" He asked, pointing towards the very top row with barely anyone in it. I nodded and we made our way up there. Liam sat on my left so that Mike could sit on my right. We talked a bit, until Mike came with Liam skittles and his popcorn and a Pepsi.

"Here," He handed the skittles to Liam. He quickly sat down, and offered me some popcorn. I grabbed a handful, and looked back to the screen.

"So, this should be interesting." Liam added conversationally, Mike nodded and looked back to the screen.

"Yes it should be." I said looking over to him. I smiled and looked back to the screen. The lights dimmed the movie was about to start. Mike leaned back in the seat; I faintly heard his stomach grumble but ignored it. He was probably just hungry.

The movie turned out to be quite good. We were about halfway through, when I heard Mike's stomach again, but this time it was louder. He leaned down and put his head in his hands. I could see the shine of sweat on his forehead. He moaned quietly, it kind of sounded like a whimper. I leaned down to him,

"Mike, are you okay?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't think so…" He got up and walked briskly towards the exit. I got up and began to follow, Liam followed also. Once we got out I looked for Mike but there was no trace of him. I walked out a bit, when heaving noises hit my ears, I guess I found Mike. I walked back to a bench and sat down; Liam came and sat down too.

"So…" I said studying the wall.

"Bella, I know the dance is girl's choice but will you go with me?" Liam asked very quickly.

"This is hardly the time nor place to be asking that, Liam." I said glancing towards the men's washroom. I heard Liam sigh.

"It's okay; you don't have to go with me. I can take a hint." He said in a depressing tone.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant I was just referring to the fact that Mike's in there" I pointed towards the washroom. "Tossing his cookies. But I would love to go with you." His face brightened up immediately.

"So, I can pick you up, at like six?" He half asked. I nodded, and gave him directions to my house.

Mike came out several minutes later, completely unaware of what had passed between Liam and me.

"Do you mind if we leave early?" Mike asked one hand on his stomach. I nodded, and walked over to the concession stand.

"Excuse me, but may I have a popcorn bucket." I asked the girl at the counter, she handed me one and smiled dismissively. I nodded a thank you and walked back to Mike and Liam.

"Hey Liam, why don't you go finish the movie, that way you can tell me what the end is at school tomorrow." I said to him, he nodded and walked away mutely.

"Okay, let's go. Oh and here." I handed Mike the bucket, and walked out the door.

We made it to my car and home quickly. I drove faster than normal so I could get Mike home, as soon as possible.

"Bye, sorry about the movie." Mike said solemnly.

"It's okay; I hope you feel better soon!" I said as he shut the door behind him.

I drove home quickly and made my way upstairs. My bedroom still smelt like _him_. I sighed and went over to my bed and plopped down. It was still wet from where Edward had laid. I broke into small sobs. I felt the tears that would never fall, tickling the back of my eyes. I fell into one of my zoned out modes, and didn't bother to come out of my room to tell my family I was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay really boring chapter that took me forever, but I kept getting side-tracked. Oh and there might not be an update tomorrow because I'm going to Queens Park with a friend and her Family for the day. But I will try my best to update tomorrow.**

**Much Love, (in a non-weirdo/stalker way.)**

**×BloodyRose1918×**


	14. Author Note!

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have writers block I can't decide if I should do this or that!!!! But I will update ASAP!!!! Okay now I need you as my loyal readers, to vote!!!**

**Your Choices:**

**1: Major plot twister thing, but downside the story will end quicker!!! Here are the details of the plot twister!!:**

**Okay, The people who the Ballantines and the rest of the towns folk know and love aren't the real Cullen's, in fact the Cullen's haven't even moved to forks yet! They were living in Ithaca, so anyways Bella's is making-out with the impostor Edward when the real Edward walks in! Find out what happens next if you vote for… #1!!!**

**(Edward, won't be a conceited ass, anymore because that isn't the real Edward! He will be back to his Edward-ness!!)**

**2: Alright, so here is option number 2. Details below:**

**Many more Edward ? Bella/Jasper ? Alice/Emmett ? Rose moments of fluff!! Anyways, Edward and Bella go along with there normal lives, the girls go along with their plan to get all of the guys in school to beg on their knees. The boys get jealous, and everything and yea, so anyways Edward and Bella get together as do the rest of them, but it takes awhile for them to swallow their pride and go for it. (Edward will stay a complete egotistical ass! Just so you know!)**

**I like option one better, but that's just my opinion!**

**Please vote, if you don't this story may take a turn that is completely wrong!! **

**BloodyRose1918?**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS READ IT!! IT WILL MATTER TO YOU, AND YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE REST OF MY STORY IF YOU DON'T READ THIS AND YOU MAY STOP READING!!! WHICH IS NOT GOOD!!!**

**Okay, I'm going to have to tell you all a secret, so here it goes...**

**Well, I am officially the biggest idiot in the world's history of idiot's. Okay, that wasn't so bad. Anyways the reason i am such an idiot is also the reason i didn't update and probably lost all of my readers. Okay, so my computer got a virus and wouldn't let me open Microsoft Word, so i couldn't write anything, and i didn't know that i could use "note pad" (but i know that now!) So if you agree that i am officially the biggest idiot in the world's history of idiot's, raise your right hand. everyone raises their right hand Me: smiles smugly "That's what i thought! Oh wait...damn..."**

**Okay anyways here is the most IMPORTANT part of my a/n. I am going to write both options, i will write the second option first because there was a lot of people against option one, but as soon as I'm done with option two, i will begin on the alternate ending!! Hope that makes you all happy!! Oh and by the way the vote got 73 reviews/votes that just goes to show how many were reading without reviewing, but hey what can i say i guess that's just life.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Refresher(this time it's very nessessary!):I drove home quickly and made my way upstairs. My bedroom still smelt like him. I sighed and went over to my bed and plopped down. It was still wet from where Edward had laid. I broke into small sobs. I felt the tears that would never fall, tickling the back of my eyes. I fell into one of my zoned out modes, and didn't bother to come out of my room to tell my family I was home.

A small knocking came from the door. I groaned, and turned to face the window.

"Bella?" Alice's small high voice sounded from outside the doorway. The door opened and quickly clicked shut, she walked around the bed so that i was facing her. "Are you okay?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah," I sighed and got up to sit cross-legged. "I'm fine." I got off the bed and walked into my closet, and changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I crossed the room, back over to my bed and sat down beside Alice. She grabbed my hand and sighed.

"I know what happened, Bella. But, I also know what is going to happen, trust me, okay?" I looked at her and understood the double meaning to her words. I nodded, and she got up and left silently. I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Thank god i was a vampire, because if i was human i would look like death. I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard, laid it on the counter, and walked over to the bath tub. I started the hot water and began to slowly peel off my clothing. I stepped in, sat down and waited for the water to sooth me. I slowly reached forward to shut off the water, then leaned back and slid under.

"Bella, it's almost time to leave for school." Rosalie's voice was muffled by the water. I pulled the plug and stood up, i grabbed my towel and stepped out. I began to towel off and then wrapped the towel around myself. I walked over to my closet but not before stealing a glance at my bed, no one was there. I sighed and walked in, i looked for a nice outfit to wear. I grabbed a white tube top and a strap-less bra. I then grabbed a pair of jeans and some booty short underwear. I slipped them on and pulled my jeans up, i put on my bra and grabbed the top and pulled it over my head and adjusted the built-in bra. I walked back into my room and over to the bathroom, i grabbed a towel and wiped the mist off the mirror. I looked at my hair, it was a disaster. I stared at myself for awhile longer and decided i would wear it down, as long as it was straight. I walked back into my closet and grabbed a pair of socks, slipped them on my feet and walked down stairs. I smiled at my sisters as I walked past them to put on my black skater shoe's. I grabbed my messenger back from beside the door, and picked up my keys. I looked over to my sister's,

"Ready?" I asked opening the door, they looked at each other and nodded. I walked outside and quickly unlocked the doors to my car. I got in and shoved the key in the ignition and slammed the door. Alice's hand was on the handle when her head snapped up in the direction of the Cullens' house. I looked over and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward walking over to their car. Emmett waved and called to us.

"Do you want to ride with us today?" I heard Rosalie say "yes" and then she looked at me with an apology in her eyes, I smiled at her so she knew i wasn't mad. Alice opened the door and began talking.

"Um, Bella... I'm going to get a ride with them, you coming?" She asked, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Nah, I prefer to drive." She nodded, shut the door and ran over to Edward's shiny Volvo. I sighed and pulled out. I made it to school quickly, hopped out of my car and walked over to the picnic benches beside the cafeteria. I sat down and pulled out my Ipod, I turned it on and scanned through my songs. I came across "Stab my back" by 'The All American Rejects' and pressed play. I mouthed the lyrics and bobbed my head along with the tune. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder, god I hope it's not Jessica again. I looked up and saw Liam smiling down at me. I smiled back, pulled my ear buds out and pressed pause.

"Hey, Liam." I said as he sat down beside me.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you the rest of the movie." Oh right.

"Okay." I said and put down my Ipod. He explained everything in such detail, it was amazing how much he noticed. He told me most of the line's, and even got most of the double meaning's that were said. The bell rang.

"Oh, we gotta go. See yah at lunch!" I said walking towards building two. I walked in the room and went to sit at the back by the window. I stared out the window just like the first day, and let my thoughts wander. I finally got bored of just my thoughts, and let everyone's thoughts fill my head.

He's absolutely gorgeous! Obviously a Cullen fan.

He probably just asked me out as a joke, that's why he canceled! That one caught my attention, my head snapped up to look at Jessica. She looked hurt. Something sank in. Edward cancelled on her! I mean, Aw! I feel so bad for her!(note the heavy sarcasm) I walked out of English with a huge smile on my face. I practically skipped to my next class. The rest of the was great. I was in a great mood, of course. But, when i saw Edward in the cafeteria i smiled at him, and he just looked away. From then on he avoided my eyes, he wouldn't even look in my general direction. But, other than that my day was great. I walked to my locker and grabbed the books that I needed for my homework, and went to my car. I got in, threw my bag on the passenger seat and pulled out. I made it home quickly, but didn't make any move to get out. I leaned forward on the steering wheel and sighed. I stayed there thinking until i heard a car coming around the corner. I was just stepping out when Edward's car pulled up in their driveway. I kept walking and made it to the house without any disturbance. I walked up to my room, and threw my bag down. I walked over to the closet and looked for a bikini. I found a pink and black polka-dot bottom and the top to match, after a few seconds of searching. I quickly changed into it and walked into the bathroom to grab a towel. I walked back downstairs to see my sisters talking off their shoes. They looked up when i stopped in front of them.

"Hey, do you two wanna go swimming?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be down in a minute." Alice said springing lightly to her feet and scurrying up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Of course, I want to go swimming! Hey, why do we invite the Cullens?" Rosalie said getting up. "Why don't you ho get them while we're changing?" I nodded and grabbed a pair of flip-flops. I walked out the door and over to the Cullens' house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said as he opened the door. I smiled and replied.

"Hey, do you and your brothers' want to come over and go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go ask them." He ran up the stairs, and was back in second, in his swim trunks with jasper right behind him. I didn't see Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Looking inside.

"Um, why don't you go get him?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"His bedroom's on the third floor. Last door to your left." Emmett said walking towards my house. I nodded and walked inside, closing the door silently behind me. I walked up to the stairs and began my journey to Edward's room.

"Come in." Edward said. I don't think he realized it was me, considering i only knocked. I walked in and over to a black leather couch where Edward sat. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey." I said breaking the silence.

"Hey, why are you here?" He asked almost rudely.

"I came to invite you to come swimming, at my house?" I half asked. He looked at me with no hint of interest in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." He got up and walked over to a door. He stepped inside and returned in his swim trunks and a towel around his neck. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled, and got up. I walked out of his room, down the hall, and down the stairs. I opened the door and held it open for him.

"So, why wouldn't you look at me today?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Do I ever look at you, during school?"

"That's not what I meant. I caught your eye today and you just looked away."

"Did it bother you?" He asked looking at me.

"No."

"Then why did you ask?" Damn. I didn't reply, just looked away.

"That's what I thought." He said smugly. I looked back to him and smiled.

"So..." I said, as we walked in the door.

"How was your date?" He asked slipping off his shoes. I slipped off my sandals and glared at him.

"That good, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Mike ran out of the theater because he was throwing-up. It was amazing." I said sarcasm dripping from my every word. He laughed and started towards the back door. I followed.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice screamed, when we walked out. He smiled at her, and hung his towel on the back of a lawn chair. I did the same and followed him to the side of the pool. I was about to jump in when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I laughed and pulled him over to the deep end.

"Come on." I said when he started to refuse. He sighed a let me continue to pull him. As soon as we were at the deepest point of the pool, I pulled him closer to me. I laughed at his shocked expression and put my hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands to my waist. I pushed down on his shoulders and he tightened his grip on my waist, so we both went under. I opened my eyes, and looked at Edward. He smiled, and hugged around my waist bringing me closer. I looked at him and saw forgiveness in his eyes. I smiled widely. He began to lean in, going to kiss me. I smiled and turned my head, he ended up kissing my cheek. I turned my head a little farther so that i could see my sisters. They were staring at us, as were Edwards brothers. I turned back to Edward with wide eyes, he looked beyond me towards our siblings, his eyes went as wide as plates. He let go of my waist but grabbed my hands and pushed off the bottom, pulling me up with him. Alice stared at us with a huge grin on her face. Emmett and Rosalie looked confused, and Jasper was simply emotionless.

"So..." I said and laughed awkwardly. Edward joined in on my awkward laughing session.

"What was that?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. I bit my lip and looked away.

"What was what?" Edward asked. I looked over to him, he looked serious.

"You know under the water, eh?" I was surprised when Edward started to laugh.

"Oh that! We were just kidding guys, trying to freak you out, and it seems to have worked. Right, Bella?" Edward said looking at me, I smile and silently thanked him.

"Yeah, it did work better than we planned!" I said added a chuckle at the end.

"Oh." Was all Emmett had to say. "okay." Edward and I both looked away. I started to swim towards the shallow end when Alice suggested we play zoo, again.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Sounds good!" Edward also agreed. Emmett and Jasper nodded an agreement.

"I guess so." Rosalie said, with a wary smile.

"How about the same teams as last time?" Alice suggested. We all agreed.

"Okay, Bella. Get on!" Edward said swimming up next to me and crouching down. I got on his shoulders and instead of putting his hands on my ankles he reached up to put his hands on my thighs and slide them all the way down to my ankles. His skin was soft but still manly. I bit my lip and sighed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that's how the chapter ends. Anyways i hope you all got this far and weren't bored to death or anything. And i really hope all of you review! Well i hope that's not to much to ask...**

**BloodyRose1918**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much! You're all the best reviewers ever!!! Okay, sorry that i haven't updated in a couple days, but my sister ran away and my parents are fighting, so yeah lots of drama, here. Oh and did anyone notice in the last chapter what Jessica thought?? And what it could mean for the future of this story?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, bam!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Refresher: I got on his shoulders and instead of putting his hands on my ankles he reached up to put his hands on my thighs and slid them all the way down to my ankles. His skin was soft but still manly. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Okay, forfeit forfeit!!!" Rosalie cried. I began to laugh and let her go. Edward reached his hand up for a high five. I hit his hand and continued to play against Alice. After five minutes of playing I finally gave up. Alice and Jasper cheered happily. I flipped backwards off of Edward's shoulders and stood beside him.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but i have homework, surprisingly. Mrs. Serena, gave us a huge French project." Alice sighed and then smiled. "Good thing I'm fluent!" We all laughed at that and began to swim towards the edge. I put my hands on the ledge and pulled myself out. I walked over to the lawn chair and grabbed my towel. When Edward walked up I grabbed his towel and threw it to him.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and continued to dry off.

"So what homework do we have?" I asked Edward.

"Um, none." He said walking through the back door. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down on a stool beside the middle island.

"Okay, so what should we do? Considering our siblings all have homework?" He looked at me and smiled when I said 'we.'

"Well..." He said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I got up and followed him into the living room. But when I got there the room was empty. I kept walking through the living room in case he was in the front room. When I was about halfway through, I felt someone come up behind me. I felt their slow steady cold breaths on my neck.

"I can think of a few things we could do." Edward whispered, his lips brushing against the skin of my neck.

"Really, like what?" I said as his slid his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I think you know..." He tightened his arms, and kissed my neck.

"No, I don't think I know what you're talking about..." I twisted in his arms, and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Well, then. Why don't I show you..?" He started to lean down and I stood on my tip toes. Our lips crashed against each others. The kissed slowly progressed into something more loving. This time, I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entry into his perfect mouth. He granted my wish quickly.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you have a..." Our heads both snapped up at the sound of Alice's voice. She stared opened mouthed at us.

"Oh! I knew it!" She started smiling. "I-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Alice, be quiet, and don't scream, okay?" I asked in hushed whisper. She nodded. "So, if i take my hand from your mouth, do you promise to be quiet?" She nodded again. I slowly peeled my hand off her face, but staying alert in case I had to do it again, I don't know if I can trust her not to scream, or squeal.

"Oh my gosh! I told you didn't I?!?!" She whispered, well she barely made a sound just moved her lips. I laughed in a whisper and nodded. Edward came up behind me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"You can keep a secret, right Alice?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Of, course!" She whispered and then wrapped her arms around us. "This is so cool!" She let us go, and looked at us. "So, why is it a secret?"

"Um, well we just... never mind. Just don't tell anyone." I whispered and looked at her pleadingly.

"Exactly." Edward agreed and stood up straight.

"Okay, Okay." She winked at us and turned to go up the stairs. "Oh, right. Bella, do you have a pink highlighter?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's in my desk. Third drawer down." She smiled, and ran up the stairs towards my room.

"So...can she keep a secret?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah. Anyways she wouldn't do that, she's my best friend and my sister." I smiled and walked over to the couch. I patted the spot beside me, signaling Edward to sit beside me.

"So, where were we?" He said sliding closer to me.

"I think about here." I said turning my face to kiss his neck. "What about you?" I said against his skin.

"It was closer to here." He slid his hands to my waist, and pulled me onto his lap, each leg on either side of his hips.

"Mmm." He kissed me hard, and wrapped his arms all the way around me. "We should go some place where Alice won't interrupt..." I mumbled against his lips. I felt him nod and then he moved his hands under my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay let me walk." I said as I unwrapped my legs.

"Fine." Edward said and let go of me. I removed my arms from around his neck and grabbed his hand. I ran over to the door, pulling him all the way, and slipped on my flip-flops. He slipped on his shoes, and pulled me out the door. He pulled me in the direction of his house. We got to the door, and opened it. We heard Esme and Carlisle, having a little "R" rated fun upstairs. So Edward grabbed his keys from the key hook, and pulled me out towards his car. He opened my door, I hopped in and shut the door. Edward was already starting the car. He pulled out and sped, towards the town limits...

(ten minutes later)

"Come on!" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards an unmarked part of the forest. He began to run, I ran with him, I went slower than usual. For Edward. He was leading me deep into the forest, well it wasn't really that deep, we've only gone about three miles.

"Where are we going?" I asked a couple minutes into our run.

"It's a surprise..." He chuckled, and pulled harder.

"Ugh, surprises..." I scowled at the back of his head. I hated surprises.

"Humor me," He smirked and turned back to look ahead of us. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. He began to slow, I slowed aswell. I saw a opening about fifty yards ahead of us. I sighed and looking at Edward puzzelled as to where he was taking me. He smiled again, and started a slow jog. I kept up easily. When we were about 10 yards from the opening, I picked up my pace a bit. I began to pull him, and then we arrived at the opening. I gasped.

"Edward, it's..." I stopped, nothing could explain what I saw before me. Even though they were out of season wild flowers were everywhere, in the most beautiful colors - pink, purple, yellow and bright orange. I stepped in a little more, and looked around somemore trying to take in all the beauty. The grass came up to the middle of my calves, it tickled my legs as I realized I was still in my bikini. "Amazing, no. Beautiful, no. Unexplainable, yes. Or how about all of the above?"Edward chuckled and walked up next to me.

"I come here to think, and be alone."

"Ah, I can see why..." I said and started to walk around, I stopped in the dead center and sat down. "Sit with me?" I asked Edward. He walked over and sat down indian style next to me. "How did you find it?" I asked, wondering if he had made it.

"I was hunting, and came upon it about a year ago."

"I see..." I leaned back into the grass and stretched out my legs, and arms. Edward did the same. I sighed and closed my eyes. After about a half an hour, I heard Edward move, and felt the grass beside me push down. I opened my eyes, and saw that Edward had turned on his side and was staring at me. I turned on my side to face him. I put my hands under my head for a make-shift pillow. We just stared at each other, neither one of us made a move to continue from where we left off earlier. But that was fine with me. Something wet landed on my cheek. I looked up and saw many more wet drops falling towards the ground. I looked at Edward smiled and laughed. I stood up and spun around with my arms out.

"It's raining." I giggled. Edward got up and grabbed my hand. I started to pull him towards the woods. "Let's go." I said and began to run, Edward followed. I didn't let go of his hand, I held it tight instead. I ran in the direction of the car. I had an idea that would get us to the car faster. I stopped, Edward almost crashed into me but managed to come to a quick graceful stop.

"Do you wanna feel how I travel?" I asked smiling. Edward looked at me confused. "Do you want to feel my speed?" I asked still smiling.

"Yeah, sure." Edward agreed smiling. "But, how?"

"Get on." I said pointing to my back. He laughed.

"I'll crush you."

"Please, I'm as strong as Emmett." He looked at me strangely, right he doesn't know what I can do.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I'm not light." I smirked and crouched down so he could get on. He hopped on, and I took off. I heard him gasp, it was about fifty miles faster than he was used to, I usually go faster than this but I was carrying. We were back at the car in seconds, considering we only had three miles left when I started carrying him. I stopped and he jumped off.

"Wow! You go so fast!" He said smiling blissfully.

"Yeah, I love it!" It was pouring now, so we headed over to the car. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the doors. I ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. He started the car and took off.

"Wow, it's already six?" I asked in disbelief. Edward looked at me and nodded. He reached out and pressed a couple buttons on the stereo. The car filled with a familiar tune, and I looked over at Edward.

"Clair de lune?" I asked, as I relaxed back into my seat.

"Yeah, it's my favorite by Debussy..." He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Same, it's my favorite." I replied and closed my eyes. He was driving pretty slow for a vampire, but I didn't mind. I listened as the melody came to an end, and a new song started.

We were on our street in twenty minutes. It took longer to get back because he was driving slower than usual. He pulled in his driveway, got out and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me, and offered me his hand.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed his hand. I got out and was about to walk over to my house when he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me close to his body, so close I could feel his fast cold breaths.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." My voice was an octave to high.

"Goodnight." And with that said he let go of my wrist and walked away. I walked home slowly. I got to the door and leaned against the wall, I sighed heavily and walked in. I slipped off my sandals, and walked up to my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top for over my bathing suit. I put them on and then, I walked back down the stairs, with a smile on my face.

"Someone feels happy..." Jasper said smiling at me. He knew, what I was feeling.

"Yeah, well. Can't waste eternity being miserable..." I said walking into the television room. I grabbed the clicker and flipped on the flat screen. I plopped down on the couch, and flipped through channels. After enduring five minutes of a mindless sitcom, I decided to check the movie channels. I found a movie that should be interesting "Alex Rider: Operation Storm Breaker", So i flipped to channel sixty and sat back.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope it wasn't that boring, and I hope it's long enough. Anyways please review, and thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mmkay. I have no excuse except that i went back to school and have been friggen swamped with h/w. So please read, and i hope you do review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, thank you very much!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Refresher: I grabbed the clicker and flipped on the flat screen. I plopped down on the couch, and flipped through channels. After enduring five minutes of a mindless sitcom, I decided to check the movie channels. I found a movie that should be interesting "Alex Rider: Operation Storm Breaker", So i flipped to channel sixty and sat back.

I got off my bed and walked over to the closet. I looked inside and decided to wear a pair of black capris. I also grabbed a pink sweater and a white tank top, as well as some flats. I changed quickly, grabbed my Ipod, and my binder.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys.

"Alice, Rose, you guys riding with me?" I asked in a bored, uncaring tone.

"Mhm!" Alice hummed, in a soprano tone, and bounced down the stairs.

"Of course!" Rosalie yelled down the stairs, after a few seconds she was at the top of the stairs.

We left quickly after that and arrived at school ten minutes later. Alice ran off to meet Emmett, and Rose went off to her first class. Jasper said goodbye to Edward and I, and quickly left off to building two. I moved my binder to my left arm, and started walking.

"So..." Edward said quietly.

"Sup?"

"Nothing, you?" He asked.

"Hm, nothing really, just thinking..." I sighed and opened the door to english.

"About what?"

"You." I felt I could trust him now.

"Really, what about me?"

"Hm." I sighed and took my seat over by the window, and Jon.

"hey." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Sup?"

"Hm, i'm pretty bored, you?" I replied.

"Same old." He looked up to the front of the class as did I. Today we were watching the lovely nineteen sixties version of Romeo and Juliette. I watched as Mr. Davis pulled the VCR on a trolly into the class.

--------------------------------------------

28...07...50... I opened my locker and placed my socials text book on the shelf, beside my science text book. I grabbed my messenger bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Something floated to the ground, and landed gracefully by my left foot. It was a piece of paper folded into a perfect triangle. I shut my locker, put my lock back on and snapped it shut. I looked over my right shoulder and picked the triangle, and slowly unfolded it...

**(You so thought i was going to end it there... ahaha.)**

_Bella, meet me on the bleachers. _

Then, at the very bottom of the page.

_Please..._

It was written so neatly written, in an elegant script. I smiled to myself and walked down the hall and out towards the bleachers. I walked past the tennis courts, and the lacrosse box, and walked across a small patch of grass. I grabbed onto the railing and put my foot of the first step. I looked to the top of the bleachers and saw someone, they had hoodie on, and he - I assumed it was a male - was leaning against the back railing, looking away from me. Great. I really want to know who it is. I walked up the rest if the steps silently and leaned beside him facing the other way.

"Hey..." I sighed. He turned his head to look at me. It wasn't Edward. Suddenly, the hopes I didn't know I had, came crashing down.

"Hello, Isabella." A strange man said, in a very appealing voice. He was gorgeous, I couldn't deny that. Perfectly angular nose, straight jaw bone, red eyes. He was a vampire, but nothing like me. He drank from humans. I was on full alert, but kept my causual stance, as if to not alarm him. You see, in a way vampires who drink from animals are "good" and ones that drink from humans are considered "bad", no matter how civilized they seem. We were natural emenies.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How do you know of me?" I asked them all in one breath.

"One at a time, Isabella." I glared. "I am James." He stuck out his hand. I shook it briefly, and then shoved my hands in my pockets. "I know much more about you than just your name." He smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, it seemed sinister, and dark. "I want - no need something from you. Well actually you need to do something for me..." He looked off into the distance, seeming far away.

"I see. So, why don't you tell what I need to do, and then you can be on your way." I smiled.

"Are you familiar with 'Mary Alice Brandon' ?" That was Alices' name before she was changed.

"Yes... But what does she have to do with this?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"She has everything to do with this." He smiled blissfully and sighed. "I'll tell you of a time long ago... There was a girl, she was perfect, not that I loved her. She smelled perfect. She was my singer. I found her in a mental institution, one of the workers was also of our species, he had quite the obsession with the young girl." I stared at him, waiting for the point. "He found out of my plans, and changed her, the fool!" He scoffed. "I killed him. He was old, weak, stupid, he didn't deserve enternal youth..." He was becoming angrier with every word. "No one has ever escaped me, never. But, her there was something about her. She was a strange human, seeing things no one should, knowing things that should be impossible to know... Amazing."

"And the point in telling me this was..?" I asked still puzzled. So, Alice escaped him, big freaking whoop!

"No one has ever escaped me, and no one will... She was mine and she still is. She will be mine..." I kind of backed away, he was truly insane.

"Okay, then. I'll be going now." I stepped to the side and began to briskly walk away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"No..." He had a look of desperation in his eyes. "I need this..." Truly, truly insane...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know you're insane when..? Lol. Anyways, it's a short chapter but, don't worry I'm starting the new chapter right now, so it won't take as long. I know you don't believe me because I say that all the time, but I PROMISE it will be quicker than the last update!!!! Oh and aren't so excited??? JAMES!!! LOVE HIM!!!! No matter what he does, he is still damn sexy and insane. Just like ME!!! Okay, I'll shut up now! **


End file.
